


Castiel's Confession but Queer Platonic Relationships Save the Universe

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alloaro and Aroace Relationship, Aro Fluff, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Demiromantic, Demiromantic Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Destiel as a Queer Platonic Relationship, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Happy Ending, M/M, qpp, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: Death is literally banging at the door. Castiel prepares to tell the man he loves his truth, but in this fic Dean gets to tell his truth too.And no one goes to gay super hell.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Castiel's Confession but Queer Platonic Relationships Save the Universe

Billie's fist strikes the doorway and Cas's blood seal shimmers. The seal is losing its potency, and it will be just a matter of time before Billie, the embodiment of Death, breaks through. Dean is trapped in the dungeon of his primo-bunker with his best friend in the world Cas. There is no escape from this room, so it looks like he and Cas just get to kill time together until Death makes her dramatic appearance.

"So, looks like we are going to be killed by Death, Cas. That seems redundant doesn't it?" Dean asks the angel. Dean can tell Cas is stressed, so maybe some levity will help. Really the only sensible thing to do when facing certain death is to laugh. He's sure he read that on a bumper sticker or heard that in a rock song.

"Dean, I think I know a way to save you,” Cas tells his friend. “I can summon the Cosmic Entity by giving myself a moment of happiness. Hopefully the CE will kill Billie. And hopefully you won't be killed by the CE. The CE seems nice enough other than the whole moral nihilism and torture thing.”

"I don't know Cas, there was a lot of hopefully in your plan. And why does the CE care about your happiness anyway?" Dean asks.

"I guess the CE found out about caring being a thing in the universe, and then the CE decided to try that lifestyle but on the opposite side of the spectrum," Cas replies after some thought. "But more importantly I think I finally know what my true happiness is."

"Is it a blue 67 Impala? Because I actually started working on restoring one with Jack in the garage. I will need to get it painted, but I thought it would be cool if we had matching cars. If you don't like it though it’s no biggie." Dean attempts to lie convincingly because he actually kind of hopes Cas likes it. And Dean is relieved the subject came up, because secrets and surprises were some of his least favorite things.

"Thank you Dean, that is really amazing of you,” Cas says with a soft smile forming on his lips, “But no my true happiness is something I want, but I know I can't have—”

"Why the fuck not Cas?" Dean asks. "If it’s your true happiness you should go for it.”

“Yes, Dean—” Cas attempts to speak his truth.

“Because I don't know if you noticed, but we live pretty dangerous lives,” Dean continues despite Cas’s attempt to talk.

“Of course I noticed that Dean—” Cas attempts to steer Dean’s attention back again.

“Our lives hanging in the balance is just a regular Thursday night,” Dean declares. “So if you think you have a chance at happiness don’t waste it.”

"Having you is my true happiness Dean!” Cas exclaims. "And I have this whole speech about how I never connected with anyone until I met you and we formed our profound bound, if you would let me say it.”

"Oh, but you already have me Cas?" Dean says with a look of confusion on his face. "So shouldn't you be happy?"

"I mean romantically," Cas says quietly. “It’s not anything I ever thought about before knowing you. But now I feel that way about you, and I think expressing that will make me happy. I wouldn’t have brought it up except that it may save your life now, and your life is the most precious thing in the world to me.”

"M'sorry Cas. I'm just not comfortable with the whole lovey dovey thing. It's been something I try to avoid most of my life. Why do you think my relationships never last?" Dean sighs and looks at the dungeon floor. He cares a lot about Cas too, but he knows he can’t reciprocate romantically. Every relationship he’s ever had has failed because his partner has needs he can’t connect with. And now he felt like he was failing his best friend in the world. He had told Cas to be happy, but he was the one standing in the way of it. "Do you need to give me the speech to feel happy? I can tolerate some romantic things, especially if it’s important to you."

"No, I don't think I need to give the speech." Cas says while looking intently at Dean. "So you really just don't experience romantic attraction to people in general?"

"Never have," Dean shrugs. "I feel sexual attraction plenty, and I like having people close and I like touches and kissing. But I don't know the whole falling stupid in love thing feels like fake hallmark movie stuff to me. I enjoy watching it, but its not a comfortable experience for me."

"Oh," Cas responds eloquently.

"But you are really special to me Cas," Dean says putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Do you think you can feel true happiness if we have sex here? Because I'm ready and willing if you are."

"To be honest, Dean, sex makes me uncomfortable," Cas replies.

Dean bursts out laughing. "Damn, we really are cursed to never be happy huh, Cas?"

"Maybe not, I was going to just declare my love to you and be happy just saying it," Cas says.

"Oh," Dean’s carefree smile is replaced with a look of discomfort.

"I won't say it if it makes you uncomfortable," Cas says with concern.

"No, it's fine," Dean says. "I just don't know that I can say it back? And I don't want you to feel rejected. Because you are really special to me Cas, and I'm just sorry that we're incompatible. It seems like it's always something keeping us apart, huh?"

"What if we're not incompatible though?" Cas looks earnestly into Dean's gaze.

"You don’t like sex, and I don’t like romance," Dean admits candidly. "Can we have a relationship without them?"

"Yes?" Cas says. "Because there are a lot of things we like doing together and maybe we can figure out what makes us comfortable and happy. As long as we are both happy, I don't care what it looks like to anyone else."

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "Okay Cas, I'll be your non-romance, non-sex boyfriend. I'd like to have a relationship with you and figure out what that means. Maybe it won’t look the same as typical relationships, but I think a lot of typical relationships look really boring. So I’m actually feeling really excited about this."

Dean admires Cas's smile, and how his boyfriend is almost glowing with happiness. Then FWOOM black ooze enters the dungeon and Billie breaks the seal to enter the room.

"Seriously, were you creepers just stalking outside until Cas and I talked through our feelings?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Billie responds. "The CE and I had a bet that Chuck would die of old age before you talked about your feelings for each other."

"I think you all need therapy," Cas tells Billie and the CE.

"Whatever," the CE responds emotionlessly. "Hey Billie, do you want to go screw with God for a bit? It's not often I get summoned to Earth."

"Sure girl, let's do it," Billie responds. Death and the CE both leave the bunker dungeon on their way to screw with God. Dean and Cas find themselves alone together, and Dean reaches out to his boyfriend to offer him his hand to hold. Cas smiles as he takes Dean’s hand and their fingers slot together.

"So, I like kissing what about you?" Dean asks Cas.

"I'd like to try kissing." Cas responds.

So they do.


End file.
